cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Kith and Kin
This is a rather complex detective quest and is the last in the hindren quest chain. Walkthrough # Speak to Warden Neelahind about the how to approach the situation and agree to do an investigation # Speak to Angohind, the red hindren at the center of the village, he will explain in details how you can proceed with the quest # Collect evidence, there are various way you can collect evidence #* Pick up and examine items scattered around the village #* Look at, and speak to the suspects: Hindriarch Keh, Kesehind, Eskhind, and the Kendren (kendren is outsiders in hindren lingo, and you can accuse them) #** The description of the suspects will often reveal the true culprit, such as Kesehind having kendren armor or Eskhind having blood on his armor. #* Interrogate witnesses, aka. the NPCs around the village including the Warden #* You can review your collected evidence by selecting the gossip tab in your journal #* Your journal will tell you when you have collected all of the available evidence. It's highly recommended you do this before attempting to accuse the thief. # Use the evidence you collected and your intuition to deduce who the thief might be #* The evidence is randomized each game, but the suspects' habits, likes, dislikes, and behaviors are always the same. #* Reminder that the accusation has to be related to the evidence and witness accounts. Warden Neelahind will provide intricate descriptions of each suspect, which will not be noted in your journal. #* You only have one chance to pin this on each of the suspects, but if you fail you can always try to accuse the next person to complete the quest. #* There is always sufficient evidence to accuse any of the suspects, if you match the primary and supporting evidence correctly with the right suspect. This effectively gives you four total tries to accuse the thief. Rewards * One of three choices of rewards similar to Village Quests * Artifacts depended on what level the character is * +200 Rep with the Hindren of Bey Lah faction * Access to water rituals with either Eskhind or Hindriarch Keh depending on how the quest goes. ** If Eskhind is implicated, Keh will stay the Hindriarch and teaches Berate ** If Keh, Kesehind or Kendren is implicated, Eskhind will become the new Hindriarch and teaches Dual Wield *** Currently bugged: The (new) Hindriarch might disappear immediately after finishing the quest, without any possibility to have a water ritual with them. ** Either way Warden Neelahind will teach the Shield Skill Tree * The fate of the village depends of the evidence you use: ** If you present evidence of recent violence, Bey Lah will be destroyed on your next visit. ** If you uncover recent illness, there will be an epidemic of glotrot in the village. ** If you argue for craft or trade, no calamity will ensue, and Isahind will start selling normal merchant goods. Category:Quests Category:Dynamic Content